organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:J80Kar/War for Orlando
September 3, 2014 10:47 pm, near a suburban area... Daigo was smoking a cigarette in the passenger side, while Idga was driving the car. "You know you shouldn't smoke Daigo," said Idga. "And let me guess, you're going to say that it's bad for my health right?" Idga smiles and chuckles a bit. "Nope, just saying that I hate your bad breath after you're done smoking a pack or two." Idga tosses him a case of breath mints. "Hahaha f*** you!" replied Daigo. "I accept the compliment," said Idga still laughing. The other two Shateis in the back joined in on the laughter. "So are we ever going to go to eat at the restaurant that Goto-san talked about?" asked Daigo. "If our schedule clears up yeah...but as of right now no," said Idga. Idga makes a left turn on the sterrt, folowed by another Heiwajima filled car. "I don't really see the whole point of this place," said Miki, one of the Shateis sitting in the back. "Is it some kind of beack resort or city?" "You haven't been here long I can tell," said Daigo. "Well Orlando is a great city here in this part of the United States, great beaches, lots of things to do, and it's also a major port for smuggling in stuff." Daigo takes a puff from his cigarette and exhales the smoke. "It's not my favorite city, but hey what can you do?" Daigo takes another puff of smoke. The two cars turn into a neighborhood, everything going on around them was normal. Parties were going on spontantenously, people were coming back from the beach, the night life was beginning to start... "Pull up over here, we'll park the cars near the garage," said Daigo. "All right," Idga backs the car up a bit, and turns the car around. "Daigo douse that." Daigo nodded, took a napkin, wrapped the cigaretted and throws it in an open garbage can. Idga parks the car near the open lot and gets out. Daigo puts a breath mint into his mouth and closes the case. "Here ya go Idga," Daigo throws the mint case to his friend. Idga catches the metallic case and puts it on the seat of his car. "You know could've put it in the glove compartment." "Yeah...but where's the fun in that?" "You're incredible you know that?" Idga said sarcastically. Three other Heiwajima members exit the other vehicle. "All right, so you guys ready?" A couple of nods were given, as Daigo started to take out a cigarette. "I'll take those off of your hands," Idga grabs the cigarette packet. "Ok then, let's go..." In a Wolves safehouse... Stephen and another Wolf were sitting down watching a sitcom on tv. "...and this is why I don't like this character, seems a bit generic if you ask me." Stephen looks at the Wolf, "Look Dave, you can criticize the character all you want, but hwne I'm watching a show I don't want to be distracted." "Fine fine..." "Blllecccchhhh! Hrurureucccccchhhh!" sounds of recthing came from the guest bathroom. "Ughhh....hey can someone mind and help out George? Please!" An Omega came walking from the kitchen and went into the restroom. "It's your fault he snorted some of that coke and began drinking at the bar earlier," said Dave. "Look we were supposed to simply collect the money and collect the product, all he ever wanted to do was get high and then act all crazy," said. Stephen. "Sure....." "What...the...fuck...ever man-wait you know what I'm going to watch the show upstairs, cause now you've ruined my evening. Thanks a fucking lot." Stephen got up and began to walk up the stairs. "Hmmph whatever..." The last Wolf was in the kitchen counting the money collected from their job earlier. "Ehh not bad." The Wolf smakced his lips a bit, and strecthed. "Now I'm thristy." He puts down the last stack of cash in the suitcase, and walked to the fridge. "Ok...let's see what we've got here...wha-oh c'mon really?!" The only things left in the fridge were some cold cuts, some veggies, and a half eaten sandwich. "Hey where did you put the beer?" yelled the Wolf into the living room. "Check the garage, John was supposed to replenish the fridge but instead got high and was all over the place today," said Dave. "Ughh...fine be right back." Matt started walking out of the house. "Jeez John, fucking douche. Have to get the beer myself-!" A trash bin fell down near the door causing a huge sound. "What the-! Who's there?!" He took out his Beretta pistol and aimed bear the trash can. Matt slowly moved towards the can, sweat dropping from his head. All of a sudden a purr was heard, and a cat came walking near him licking its leg. "Oh ok, haha it was just a cat. Just a c----ughhh guhughu ghuhugh uhghhguh ughuhguh h!" A hand cover his mouth as a knife was quickly thrusted into his chest. "Nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa.." Tomoki quietly called to the cat. "Good idea on using the cat," said Daigo. Tomoki petted the cat a bit, and helped carried the body into the garage. Idga, Daigo, and Miki stacked up near the door. "All right, Shiya keep watch out here with Tomoki, Kagi, and Umura. If you see anything coming near, have Tomoki give out a "nyaa" Shiki nods and heads back to the other two Shateis. Idga slowly opened the door, and cautiously checked if anyone was in the kitchen. Idga motioned to for Miki and Daigo to enter. The thre slowly entered the safe house and hid in the kitchen. TV sounds were coming not too far, and the sound of someone retching came nearby. "We'll wait here for now and then-," Idga began to intrsucting orders. "John be right back, jeez you made a mess on the floor, and my good shirt too!" said Evan. Miki quickly went near the cupboards, while Idga and Daigo hid in the pantry. "Now where's the-" Evan spots Miki trying to hide. Unbeknowest to him, the pantry door quickly opens behind... "Herkkkkk blecccchhhhhh, heerkkkkkk belchhhhhhhhhhhhc blaahhhhshhhhhhhdhhh," John continued throwing up in the bathroom. "Goddammit John!" Dave picks up the remote and raises the volume on the tv, but with no avail on it covering the sound of retching. "John will you please close the door or something?!" A few seconds later, the retching stops. "Oh thank god!" Dave picks up the remote again and lowers the volume a bit on the tv. Footsteps started getting closer and closer behind the couch. "Glad you finished throw-ughhh jeez John you could've at least changed before sat- *******!" A pair of hands quickly snapped Dave's neck. Daigo looks at his own shirt and smells the puke giving off the awful odor. "Ughh.....well at least you and I had something in common," whispered Daigo. Miki and Idga quickly placed Evan's body in the bathroom. "C'mon c'mon c'mon I don't want to stay in here any longer!" whispered Idga. The two dropped the body near John's, whose face was in the toilet under a lot of puke. The two quickly sprinted out and shut the door slowly. "Never again!" "Ok Daigo take the briefcase, Miki take the bag of coke," instructed Idga. "What about you?" asked Miki. "I'll take care of our last firend upstairs," Idga began to walk slowly upstairs. Reaching the second floor, Idga heard another TV on in one of the bedrooms. Slowly, and cautiously Idga entered the room. Stephen had fallen asleep after being annoyed from what's been going on in the safe house. "Hmm you've just made my job easier..." 5 minutes later... Idga came walking out of the house and cleaned his bloodied knife with his handkerchief. Daigo was leaning against the car, lighting a cigarette. "I thought I took it earlier?" asked Idga. "Ehh I had spare in my pocket," said Daigo. "And besides would you rather have me smell like puke or smoke on the ride back?" "Good point." The two entered the car and started the engine. "So did you leave it?" asked Miki. "Yup." The two Heiwajima cars drove off from the lot and made a right on the next corner. Back in the Wolve's safehouse kitchen... '' A note was left on the table in case a friend of theirs returned... "Prepare to bleed." '''Raid Results: ' 5 Wolves Killed $175,000 stolen 1 Kilo of Coke obtained. Category:Blog posts